novarefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Zygbar
Zygbar is one of the "Big Four" nations on the planet Terra Nova. The nation is considered by some to be "primitive" and it is almost always caught in a state of turmoil. However, Zygbar have managed some stability with the current nation leader Roscoe O'Donnell, and have even gained a seat in CONON. Short History Like all of the four first Human research outposts built on Terra Nova, Zygbar, named after a Slashrim word that was thought to mean "Blessed Land" but actually meant almost the opposite, was a research colony that soon became the center of a great city, destined to become one of the largest on the planet. Though they had to defend against Slashrim attacks constantly, the Human population spread as more and more refugees arrived. Eventually the country was one of the most populous of Terra Nova. Then, in 103 PA, the Xenocide War began. Zygbar was the hardest hit of all the Big Four, and indeed, the Xenocide War never really ended there until long after the Treaty of Womloc was signed. After over a hundred years of fighting, Zygbar was relatively weak and broken. This made them ripe for conquest, and in 235, Xarkon, thriving under the reign of Empress Skye, swooped down with their powerful army and took control of the entire country. Zygbar remained part of Xarkon for seventy years, but there was constant fighting as rebellious Zygbari continued to try to regain their freedom. They used any and all tactics and weapons at their disposal, becoming widely regarded as terrorists. One group of Zygbari rebels managed to unite the others behind their flag, which bore the image of the fabled Sun Dragon, a relative of the Space Dragon never confirmed to exist. Using tactics both brutal and underhanded, and with the help of a large Slashrim minority in the country, the rebels managed to win their independence in 305 PA, when the weak Emperor Marius Orrick declared them a separate nation once again. Still, chaos reigned in the young republic, and the leader of the Sun Dragon Rebellion was killed in a military coup. This put a new man, Roscoe O'Donnell, in the Chancellor's chair. He restructured the government and proclaimed himself Chancellor for Life. Elections continue to be held, but Roscoe continues to win them all. And as his good relationship with Xarkon grows ever closer, it becomes clear that the Zygbari rebels may have in fact traded one type of dictator for another... and perhaps a worse one. Alignment *'Chaotic'. Though the government tries to keep law and order, all they can do is just shape the chaos that dominates their country. *'Warlike'. Usually in a state of constant near-chaos as tyrants, terrorists, criminals, and freedom fighters vie for control. *'Offensive'. Takes any opportunity to avenge old offenses (such as conquest by Xarkon, lack of help from Victory and Yavakaro, the long war with Helexith, etc.). *'Dishonorable'. Is not afraid to use any means necessary to win a battle, including bribes, assassination, mass destruction, and terrorism. Super-Soldiers Highlanders Much like Grimm's Army, Zygbar often employs soldiers from a wide variety of places and walks of life, and they often bring their own equipment, making some of them perhaps a match for what would be considered a "super-soldier." Among the most highly-skilled soldiers in Zygbar are the "Highlanders," originally a Victorian mercenary group but later adapted into the Zygbari army proper and renamed to the High Desert Division. However, they are not highly-trained enough to be considered true "super-soldiers." Category:Factions Category:Zygbar